Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad/Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2018 KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 1 planeerimisleht
Täna on . Siin toimub Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2018 KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 1. Kompositsioon kui kogemus planeerimine. Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühing Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevad 2018. KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 1. Kompositsioon kui kogemus. 6.-14.1.2018 Eesti Arnold Schönbergi Ühingu Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2018 teemaks on KOMPOSITSIOONIMUDELID 1. Kompositsioon kui kogemus. Kavas on sümpoosion, kontserdid, töötoad, näitused, etendused, teoste ühiskuulamised ja -vaatamised. Toimub valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba 2018. Koostöös Tallinna Ülikooli digiõppevaramu projektiga toimub Muusika kompositsiooniõpetuse õppevahendi tutvustamine üldhariduskoolide õpetajatele. Nüüdismuusika oskuskeele projekti raames jätkatakse Vikipeediapõhise nüüdismuusika oskuskeele käsiraamatu koostamist. Mõiste "Kompositsiooniõpetus" Vikipeedias. Planeerimisprotsess * P 15.1.2017 kell 11-13. Pärnu hotell Victoria. PNP 2017 arutelu - PNP 2018 planeerimiskoosolek. audiosalvestis * E 21.8.2017 kell 11-13. SKYPE. PNP 2018 planeerimiskoosolek. audiosalvestis Sümpoosion | Symposium Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade 2018 sümpoosioni keskseks teemaks on kompositsioon kui kogemus. Kontseptsioon Muusikaanalüüsi põhifookus on üldreeglina teosel kui komponeerimise kindlapiirilisel väljundil. Teos on analüüsija jaoks eelkõige valmis ja seetõttu ajatu objekt: kui ka analüütiline positsioon vaadeldava teose suhtes teiseneb, eeldatakse ikkagi, et teos tekstina jääb põhimõtteliselt samaks. Sellisena võib analüüsi mõista ka kui teose tekkele järgnevat ehk objektijärgset vaatlust. Kuigi sedalaadi analüüs võib anda teose kohta väärtuslikku informatsiooni, jääb see mingis mõttes ikkagi poolikuks, sest kipub ignoreerima aspekte, mis teosele selle lõpliku kuju üldse andsid. Seda lünka on proovinud täita mitmesugused kompositsiooniteooriad, mis erinevalt analüütilistest teooriatest mitte niivõrd ei kirjelda teost, kuivõrd teatavat parameetrilist konfiguratsiooni, mis teose kui sellise tekkimise üldse võimalikuks teeb. Seetõttu tegelevad sedalaadi teooriad sageli genereerivate mudelite loomisega ning nimetatud mudelite rakendamisega eesmärgiga kirjeldada rohkem või vähem formaalselt protsesse, mis teose kui sellise genereerivad. Järgnevate Pärnu Nüüdismuusika Päevade eesmärgiks ongi keskenduda kompositsiooniprotsessi kui sellise vaatlusele. Osalejate nimekiri ja huvid | The list of participants and interests Seisuga | update . #Andrus Kallastu: Muusikalise objekti parameetrilise mudeli testimine ja rakendamine #Kerri Kotta #Gerhard Lock: Mudelite eesmärgiks on väljendada süstemaatilist mõtlemist ja mõistmist teaduses ja kunstides (ning igapäevaelus) ja need kuuluvad põhiliste tööriistade hulka andmete ja kogemuste interpreteerimiseks enda, uurimisobjekti ja sotsiaalse konteksti (enda ja uurimisobjekti) ning keskkonna suhtes. Mudelid esindavad midagi (mida saab jälgida) meie maailmas või teoreetilist/mentaalset konstruktsiooni, kuid seda peab testima selle representeeritud nähtuse paikapidavuse ja toimivuse osas eesmärgiga seda rakendada laiemalt ja korduvalt laiemas kontekstis. | Models are a way of expressing systematic thinking and understanding in sciences and the arts (and in everyday life) and they are among the basic tools one uses to interpret data and experiences, and relate them to oneself, the research object, the social context (of oneself and the research object) and the environment (lifeworld, Lebenswelt). A model represents something (observable) in the world or a theoretical/mental construction, but it must be tested against the phenomena (it represents) in the world or tested to prove the theoretical/mental construction's consistency and its (repeatable) applicability in more general context. #Hans-Gunter Lock #Indrek Palu Ajakava | Program Seisuga | update . Laupäev | Saturday 6.1.2018 - 11.1.2018 Valdkondadevaheline muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba 2018. Reede | Friday 12.1.2018 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Kompositsioon kui kogemus. 10.00-13.00 seminar | seminar. Muusika kompositsiooniõpetuse õppevahend gümnaasiumile 15.00-18.00 töötuba | workshop. Valdkondadevahelise muusikalise kompositsiooni töötuba 19.00 klubi | club. Kultuuriklubi Tempel | Culture Club Tempel (Akadeemia 7, Pärnu). :+ arutelu | discussion Laupäev | Saturday 13.1.2018 Sümpoosion | Symposium. Pärnu Keskraamatukogu | Pärnu Central Library (Akadeemia 3, Pärnu). Kompositsioon kui kogemus. 10.00-13.00 sessioon | session 1. Loengud | Lessions :10.00 :11.00 :12.00 13.00 lõuna | lunch 15.00-18.00 sessioon | session 2. Doktorantide ettekanded ja arutelu | Doctoral papers and discussion :15.00 :15.30 :16.00 16.30-18.00 arutelu | discussion 19.00 kontsert | concert. :+ arutelu | discussion Pühapäev | Sunday 14.1.2018 11.00 arutelu | discussion. Hotell Victoria (Kuninga 25, Pärnu) Praktiline info Majutus / Accommodation Majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Korraldajate poolt makstud majutus PNP 2018 majutus Pärnus | Accommodation in Pärnu Osalejate omafinatseeritud majutus Soodsa majutusvõimaluse leidmiseks Pärnus soovitame kasutada lehte http://www.visitparnu.com/et/puhkajale/majutus-2?c_1=1&sortgroup=2&limit=50 Dokumentatsioon * PNP 2018 sümpoosion. AUDIODOKUMENTATSIOON Kategooria:Projekt